


The girl who drempt of-

by ViazBell



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: But like seriously how do you tag?, Hints of shaddy business, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Sayako being an idol, Tagging? Never heard of it, breif mentions of death, dabble, so many quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViazBell/pseuds/ViazBell
Summary: Losslôs,läs/Submitnoun:the fact or process of losing something or someone.---Or, A Sayaka character study on her path to stardom.





	The girl who drempt of-

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on DRA from a past challenge. I decided to patch it up a bit.. but I'm starting yo think that the original was.. better.

_Loss_  
lôs,läs/Submit  
noun:

> "  _the fact or process of losing something or someone."_

\---

 

What really defines loss? What is it like to lose something? What things can be lost.. in a girls path to stardom?

> _"Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once."_  
> 
> 
> \- William Shakespeare

 

\---

 

There was once a girl, who wanted to be an idol more than anything. She wanted to make people smile. She wanted to save someone the same way she herself had, sitting in front of a tv while cheering on some pop idol.

She'd do anything, anything anything to make her dream come true. Anything, anything, _everything_. It's just that.. when she reached the top, high on the platform surrounded by cheers and smiles, the past is always ten steps ahead.

Every admirer like a knife to the gut, every broken promise or shady intent a noose tightening around her fragile, thin neck. Suffocating and itchy, the girl was drowning in regrets. Burning in the shallow, hollow, tainted body she exchange for fame.

 

_Remember to smile, dear!_

 ...

  


~~_it hurts_ ~~   


  


\---

So when someone like Kirigiri Kuhito would peer over her cold, pale body surrounded by her pink misfortune even he, a detective in unmatched skill, wouldn't know what to think.

How could a girl as sweet and kind as her become wrapped in the mind games of the underground part of fame..?  
She could only blame it on conviction and resolve, because.. deep inside she's just a coward too afraid to take the blame herself.

 

\---

 

> _"Death is the solution to all problems. No man - no problem."_  
> 
> 
> -Joseph Stalin

 

She guessed that would be true. If she were to "disappear" everything would be fixed and the world would move on.  
But that thinking itself is wrong. People live on in other's memories.

An idol that big wouldn't not be missed.

 

_Hey, what happened to that one idol?_

_…_

 

_Oh, her! Didn't you hear?_

_…_

 

_Really?!_

 

_**Such** a shame, isn't it?_

 

\---

    So that would mean, eventually "she" would be put to light. All of herself. All the parts that made up Maizono Sayaka.

Maizono Sayaka. A fragile, confused girl hiding behind a shallow smile atop a lonely throne.

Really, it's _such_ a shame that _someone like her_ just _**had**_ to die. Don't you think?

**Author's Note:**

> UwU
> 
> Trying to be serious is embaressing..
> 
> Comment any suggestions, feed back, or really anything you'd like!


End file.
